Sour Grapes
by Dietpepsigurl
Summary: Hey I am back with another chapter: Harry and Hermione, they marry, they love, they get a big house and a surprise visitor. RR Please!
1. Default Chapter

****

Harry Potter was having the best summer of his life he got to stay with his girlfriend Hermione Granger and on top of that they lived in the most exotic place that summer on beach in Jamaica. Harry loved every moment of it. This was going to be there last year at Hogwarts, and they had three weeks left before September 1. Harry and Hermione had made plans to meet Ron at the train station at 10:15. Harry and Hermione weren't going to meet him in Diagon Alley because they already had their supplies for next year.

Hermione: Hey Harry are you awake?

Harry: Soft breathing

Hermione: Oh Harry time to get up sleepy weepy baby darlin

Harry: No I don't wanna get up jus five more minutes' momma 

Hermione: All that is so cute and she reached down and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Harry: Hmm? What is goin on? 

Hermione: All look the princess got to wake up the prince with the kiss. She said laughing so loud she woke up the birds.

Harry: So you think its funny do ya? Well your gonna find out what is and isn't funny. And with one quick motion Harry had Hermione beneath him tickling her non-stop. After 20 minutes of tickling and chasing each other they finally called it quits.

Harry: So do you give up?

Hermione: I will on one condition.

Harry: And what would that be?

Hermione: Harry James Potter I want you to kiss me this instant

Harry: Well what if I don't wanna?

Hermione: Fine but you'll pay for that.

Harry: How?

Hermione: Harry? Please for me

Harry: nope, your gonna have to catch me if you want that

Hermione: Fine, but you will pay Mr. Potter

Harry: Oh really? You think so? 

Hermione: nope I know so

With all the excitement they ended up chasing each other for an hour. Finally Hermione caught by jumping on him and they both landed on the bed. 

Harry: Well I knew you were very dominant women but I didn't know you would go that far just to get me in bed. 

Hermione: I've been in bed with you for the past 3 months.

Harry: Really? Well where the hell was I at?

Hermione: you sleeping like a little baby right next to me

Harry: Oh really you would think I would have noticed this beautiful, wonderful, sexy, brown haired girl next to me.

Hermione: Oh but you see you did notice me more than you think.

Harry: Really care to make a wager on that?

Hermione: Why Harry James Potter I never knew you were a gambler.

Harry: Only if I can have you sleep next to me for the rest of our lives.

Hermione: I see what you are doing your trying to charm the socks off of me aren't you?

Harry: Well if I was I would have won already. You see you have no socks on.

Hermione: Well I guess you win

Harry: So what is my prize?

Hermione: I thought I was your prize?

Harry: You are but I think I have a better one. Would you go to our favorite spot on the beach and wait for me?

Hermione: Of course. But Why?

Harry: You'll see, go on, I'll be out in a minute

When Hermione left Harry opened his trunk and found what he was looking for. It was the ring of True Love. Once you put this ring on the ones you loves finger you are bonded with a special power read their mind and know how they are feeling. And after putting that in his shorts pocket Harry left to go and meet the one he loved.

Hermione: Harry, what is this about?

Harry: Well I have a question that needs to be answered

Hermione: ok what is it?

Harry backed away and got down on one knee

Harry: Don't say anything Hermione, not until I'm finished please.

Hermione didn't say anything she just stood there waiting, hoping, and in shock.

Harry: Hermione I love you for who you are, I love the time we spend together, I love it when we just sit and talk, I love having our tickling wars, I love watching the sun come through the windows and cover your sweet sleeping face, I love having you in my arms, I love listening to you fight with the teachers at school, I love it when we help each other on our homework, I love it when we get those specials days to be by ourselves, I love spending time with you with our friends, I love every waking moment there possible is to be with and when I'm not with you I just think of all the memories we have had, Most of all I Love you Hermione and Granger, and I was wondering if you would do me the favor becoming my fiance?

With all of that said and done Harry pulled a light colored velvet box and opened it. He looked at Hermione and noticed she had small tears coming down her face. Harry stood up and wiped them away.

Harry: So do you think you could make me the luckiest guy and the world?

Hermione: Harry I think you've just made me the luckiest girl in the world, and I wouldn't want to be with anyone else so yes Harry I will.

Harry: Oh thank you, thank you, thank you Mione I love you so much

Hermione: Harry did you mean all of it everything you said?

Harry: Mione I wouldn't have said it if I didn't mean it.

This is the end of chapter one. This story was supposed to go under humor, but I'm not sure now? Oh well. Hope you all like it.

~~~Dietpepsigurl~~~


	2. Chapter 2

****

Sour Grapes Chapter 2

The rest of the summer flew by for Harry and Hermione. The day they were to leave they woke up at 8:30 apperated to Kings Cross-Station and went and met Ron at the Hogwarts Express. They entered the train and went and found a compartment to sit at. Harry and Hermione were waiting for Ron to arrive. While they waited they sat and discussed how they were going to tell Ron that they were engaged. About 10 minutes before the Hogwarts Express left; Ron showed up.

Harry: Hiya Ron 

Hermione: Hello Ron

Ron: Hello Harry, Herms. How are you two?

Harry: Never better and yourself?

Ron: very well

All three sat there talking about their summer vacations, and what they did. Finally they came to the point of the relationship.

Ron: So Harry, Hermione how are you two getting along?

Harry: Well Ron we wanted to tell you something about that.

Ron: Well what did you want to tell me?

Hermione: Harry I think you should explain this one.

Ron: Wait a minute. HARRY POTTER WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME?

Harry: Ron your going a little overboard with this one don't you think?

Ron: No! Absolutely not. Now tell me what is going on?

Harry: Well Ron meandhermionearegettingmarried.

Ron: Come again, but this time a little slower.

Harry: Hermione and I are getting married.

Ron: Oh My God!

With his last three words Ron fainted onto the floor in their compartment. 

Please Review. To all those who do Thank you very much Auf Wierdersehen 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Sour Grapes Chapter 3

A/N Hey everyone thanks to everyone reviewed. I'm glad you liked it.

RECAP- With his last three words Ron fainted.

Hermione ran out of the train compartment to get Ginny, but she couldn't find her anywhere. Hermione then ran back to the compartment to find Ron slapping Harry, and Harry laughing his brains out.

Hermione: RON! What are you doing?

Ron: The idiot here decided to dump a bucket of cold water on me.

After the slapping had stopped they all looked around at each other and broke out into hysterics. They arrived at Hogwarts about an hour later. Ron and Harry were discussing how Ron could Lavender to go on a date with him. They entered the Great hall and sat down still discussing Ron's problem. Hermione, Harry and Ron sat and ate to their hearts content. They couldn't wait for the school year to begin.

The School Year

Of Course Hermione did very, very well in all of her classes, along with Harry, and Ron well he got by this year with a lot better grades than the previous years. Hermione was at the top of their class and Harry had made into the top five. Ron was just glad that he would be graduating. By the time the school year ended both Ron and Harry had received numerous letters from Quidditch teams to come and join. Ron and Harry had both decided to join London's team, so they could both play together. Hermione had gotten a job offer from Prof. Dumbledore to be the new History of Magic Teacher, she accepted. When the summer begins Harry Hermione had to live with her parent because the estate Harry bought was not done being landscaped or built. 

Hermione's Parents Home

Harry: Hello Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Thanks for letting Mione and me stay here while the house gets done.

Mrs. Granger: Oh Harry its no problem at all.

Mr. Granger: You two are welcome here any time. 

Hermione: Thank you daddy.

Mr. Granger: Your welcome sweetheart, but on Monday we will be leaving for a week.

Hermione: Why?

Mr. Granger: WE have to go to a dentist convention in America. Sorry sweetheart you'll have to put up with Harry.

Hermione: Oh darn.

Harry: I'm right here you know.

Hermione: of course you are. Now come on we can put our stuff away.

Harry: all right. See you two later

Mrs.: yes later. I will call you two when dinners ready

Mr.: He is so good to our Hermione.

Mrs.: Yes He is Martin 

Mr.: Emily our baby is all grown up

Emily: Martin, she'll be ok Harry and Hermione both haves jobs already.

Martin: I suppose you right. Let's sit down

Emily: ok

Harry and Hermione went and settled in. Hermione had gotten them to let Harry and her stay in the same room since they would be anyway in in a week. 

Hermione: So Harry are you going to inform of where we are going to live?

Harry: Nope, if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?

Hermione: I guess not, but I could always tickle you out of it.

Harry: you couldn't even catch me.

Hermione: Wanna make a wager on that?

Harry: Well I never knew you were the gambling type.

Hermione: Well Mr. Potter are you going to run or do you give up.

Harry: Umm... I think I will Run he said the last word while running out the door up another flight of stairs up to a balcony and then onto the roof awaiting Hermione to find him. 

Hermione: now where could he have gone? No he wouldn't have gone to the roof would he? Well let's go find out.

Hermione then dashed outside went to the garage, climbed up the stairs to the balcony, and jumped onto the roof. She then saw the back of Harry's head and went over to him very quickly and started tickling him. 

Harry: ok I give up Mione

Hermione: Ok I suppose I could go back downstairs and remove my body from this very comfortable spot. She said with a smirk on her face then ran back downstairs.

Harry: Mione get back here. 

Before both of them knew it they were running around the house in a fit of laughter. Martin and Emily where staring at the ceiling.

Martin: Are you sure it's ok to leave them here by themselves?

Emily: Oh Martin It's only a week by themselves. Harry said they would be gone before we even got back from our trip.

Martin: I suppose it's ok seeing as how they are going to get married.

Emily: Martin calm down and let your daughter grow up. It's only normal for them to do these there still young.

Martin: Exactly and what happens when they get married, and decides that he doesn't love her and might end up leaving her with a baby or something like that.

Emily: MARTIN GRANGER! You know that Harry told us Hermione is the only family he has, besides the Weasley's. 

Martin: Oh all right I guess they will be ok.

Emily: They will be ok and you know it now stop worrying.

Martin: ok

The next couple of days went good Harry and Hermione had their tickle fights and The Grangers had left them there on their own to spend time together. But that came to a halt when.......

A/N oh no is it something good or something bad, who knows well actually I do. THe next chapter should be up on August 13, but it might not be because the internet has gone funky. Till next time and thank you Reviewers

Dietpepsigurl


	4. Chapter 4

****

Sour Grapes Chapter 4

Until the..............................

Phone Rang ( hahahahaha lol you prolly thought something good and suspenseful was going to happen well sorry bout your luck.)

RRIINNGGGG

Hermione: Hello

???????: MR. Potter please

Hermione: Harry the phone is for you

Harry: Hello

???????: Three ducklings went for a walk and they finished early and now they're done and it's your time to show up.

Harry: Ahh yes thank you. And I'm very glad, and everything went as I planed then?

???????: Yes Mr. Potter. The Floo Network can be shut off by a switch, apparating can only be don at the front door unless it is you or Hermione, the house is protected by the best and powerful spells, the muggle systems have been wired in along with the wizarding systems, and everything has been decorated with everything you bought.

Harry: Very good and I appreciate the spells and guards you have put on the house, but I was wondering if you found a way to keep the press of my property?

???????: Yes, we have put a spell on all 200 acres of your property that no one who is with the press unless you have let them in is not allowed near it.

Harry: thank you and you will receive your bonuses soon.

???????: Your very welcome bye

Harry: bye

A/N sorry this Chapter is sooooo short, but I have to get to bed and I want to make the next chapter all about them moving in and getting married and all. So till next time. PLZ R/R

Dietpepsigurl


	5. Chapter 5

****

Sour Grapes Chapter 5 ~~~~~~~~~ August 13, 2003 ~~~~~~~ By Dietpepsigurl

Harry ran into the living room; jumped over the couch, saw Ron sitting there, grabbed hermione and kissed her hard but sweet.

Ron: Well hello to you to mat.

Harry: mmalloets (Hello mate, he was attending to a party in someone's mouth lol) 

Hermione: Gees Harry what was that about?

Harry: Well... Harry began and started telling them story of the phone call and everything that was finished and the spells and how much property he owned then Ron butted in.

Ron: Harry SHUT UP! You're babbling.

Hermione then leaned down into his ear and whispered something

Hermione: Harry if your a good boy and calm down there might be a treat upstairs for you involving that silky teddy you bought me as a joke.

Harry's eyes got real big and Ron couldn't help but laugh.

Ron: Hey mate you alive?

Harry: Umm yeah I think.

Ron: Hermione what did you say to get him to shut up?

Hermione: With the help of a little friend named Seduction.

Ron: Damn. I got to get me someone who could do that.

H and H: Ron is that all you ever think about.

Ron: Ok now that was freaky. Any way I got to be heading home now. Bye

H and H: Bye

After seeing Ron off that day Harry and Hermione ran upstairs and were packing like they were living with Voldemort. By the time they had finished most of everything had been sent over to their house with the Floo Movers. Both Harry and Hermione left a few things just in case they came and visited. 

Hermione: Harry where is we are moving to?

Harry: We are moving to Potter Manor which is on the Potter Estate.

Hermione: You mean it is true your parent really did build that place.

Harry: Yeah, but I had it fixed and rewired with Muggle and wizarding world things and they added more security over the house.

Hermione: Oh Harry that's the best thing ever.

Harry: Well there is no need for my future wife to be at home with no security.

Hermione: Harry I love you

Harry: Mione I love you too, and I always will.

Hermione: Good because I'm not letting you go.

Harry: Ok good, but you are going to have to let me go so we can leave.

Hermione: Oh Harry you knew what I meant.

Harry and Hermione then got into the fire place and said "Potter Manor"

They arrived to find everything put away and setup. Hermione couldn't believe the size of this place. She ran through everything looking but before she could go anywhere Harry was yelling for her.

Harry: Hermione, Hermione, Hermione

Hermione: Yes Harry

Harry: I want you to see something

Hermione: ok

Harry: But first keep this with you

Hermione: A map well 

Harry: of course our living quarters are in the west wing the house starts in the south wing.

Hermione: Harry why do we need such a big home?

Harry: for every little one we raise.

Hermione: Harry you said we could wait a little while we are only 17

Harry: I know but that is why we need a big house

Hermione: Harry what are you going to show me?

Harry: Oh of course this

Harry then opened a door and Hermione found a baby's room decorated in sheer elegance.

Hermione: Harry... this... is amazing how did you do it?

Harry: Actually your mom helped with this. Seems she wants a grandchild too.

Hermione: Oh Harry I love it, and I love you

Harry: I love you too, but come on Mione we have loads more to look at.

Hermione: Like what 

Harry Well this hallway turns left and leads to our wing then this hallway leads to the middle of the house which has the biggest library loft you've ever seen which looks down upon the living area. Then past that is the north and east wings. The north has more bedrooms, and bathrooms, along with a game room and another living area. The east has the pool, and leads to the Quidditch field weight room, spa, sauna, and of course there is a game room there and a living area. 

Hermione: Where is the kitchen a this place is so big where is the upstairs?

Harry: The kitchen is to you left when you walk in. The upstairs in only over the South and west wing. Those rooms come later.

Hermione: Harry please tell me.

Harry: Ok, the upstairs above the West wing starts out as a small library and then down on it turns into a lab with potions. The South wing connected to all of these rooms and were turned into studies and playrooms for our future children.

Hermione: Harry I think you need to show me our room.

The next five minutes were spent walking down a long hallway to a door that was partially open. Hermione stood awaiting for Harry to go in but he gestured for her to go in first. Hermione stood there stunned at the room they were looking at. It was decorated in Gryffindor colors and the furniture that was in the room was either leather or dark maple wood.

Harry: Mione do you like it?

Hermione: Huh? What?

Harry: Mione do you like the room

Hermione: Harry it is so big, and so elegant.

Harry: Of course Mione, its all for you.

Hermione: Harry I would live anywhere as long as it was with you. 

Harry: Good, now I only have four more months here what are we doing about the wedding?

Hermione: Harry do you think we could get Dumbledore to do it in private.

Harry: Well yes, but why in private?

Hermione: Well. But she was interrupted by the voice 

H and H: Albus! They said very shocked

Albus: Well hello you two. Why don't you get married no?

Harry: Wait how did you get in?

Albus: Oh it seems the Floo network was on.

Harry: oh that explains it.

Hermione: Harry please can we

Harry: can we what?

Hermione: Get married you dork.

Harry: Well of course, but if it's ok with Albus.

Albus: Harry it would be my pleasure to marry the best witch and wizard of this time.

30 minutes later Harry and Hermione were married. They decided to tell everyone by owl, but first they were going to find out why Dumbledore was there.

Harry: Albus if you don't mind me asking. Why is it you are here?

Albus: Yes of course the reason I am here. I got a call the other day from the from a very good friend of mine and he said a Mr. Potter bought The Ring of True Love.

So I came to see if it was true.

Harry: Yes sir it is true, I got it because I knew I would be traveling a lot and I wanted to make sure Hermione and I were able to communicate. 

Hermione: Harry! She said shocked

Harry: well would you want to be alone?

Hermione: No I guess not.

Albus: Well I will leave you two to your discussions, bye

H and H: Bye


	6. chapter 6

****

Sour Grapes ~~~ Chapter 6 by: Dietpepsigurl

Recap---- Albus Dumbledore stops by. Hermione and Harry get Married Hermione finds out that Harry bought her the Ring of True Love. Now on with the discussion....

Hermione: Harry?

Harry: Yeah

Hermione: Why do I have the Ring of True love on my finger and not anything about it?

Harry: Well I was going to tell the day we got married, but it seems that Albus has beat me to it. 

Hermione: Harry don't explain I think I understand.

Harry: But you just asked me to.

Hermione: I know, but I just want to see the rest of our house and I know how the ring works.

Harry: of course you do

Hermione: What is that supposed to mean?

Harry: I do know that you are the smartest witch to ever come out of Hogwarts

Hermione: Oh, well ok let's go.

Three Hours Later

Hermione: Harry I'm exhausted. Let's go to bed.

Harry: Me too, do you have your map?

Hermione: No

Harry: Well you have to lead us back.

Hermione: What! I don't know the way. Why can't you?

Harry: Oh just because I am to busy watching you look so cute when your frustrated.

Hermione: Well if that's the case then I shall leave you to look at me, but only after we get to bed.

Harry: Ok lets go

In their room

Hermione: Harry how did we get here so quickly?

Harry: well I designed the place. I would like to think I would know my way around.

Hermione: Oh

Harry: Well goodnight Mione

Hermione: Goodnight Harry, I love you

Harry: yeamuvyazoo -- this came out as if someone was mumbling while chomping on cheerios

Hermione then leaned down and kissed Harry softly on lips, but to her surprise Harry deepened the kiss. They went on like this for another 10 minutes, until Hermione stopped and said Goodnight Harry and fell asleep in his arms.

Harry: Goodnight Mione, sweet dreams

Little did they know Harry had left the floo network on and they were about to get a surprise visitor.....................

A/N Oh no who is the visitor??? Ghost or Human?? We shall know in the next chapter because I don't even know.. lol

Now on to my special Thanks

Tennessee Sweetheart- Thanks for being the first reviewer

Punk Princess- sorry it was rushed I just go with the flow and I don't write anything out before hand

Usha88- thanks I always dream of a big house so I give Harry and Hermione I big in all the stories I have

teenie6-- thanks I am glad you thought it was good

Fade to Black232-- thanks I am glad you thought it was interesting

Blackdragondeath13-- thank you very much. Also I think your name is cool

Bluma, Queen of Saiya-jin-- thank you

Thank you very much to every reviewer and I am pleased that you all liked it. Now for the next chapter I am not there yet so please hang on because I am not sure who to make the visitor.

Dietpepsigurl


	7. chapter 7

Sour Grapes: Chapter 7 By Dietpepsigurl

THE RECAP: Hermione and Harry take a tour of their home they go to bed Harry munches on some Cheerios, Hermione and Harry make out, and they left the floo network on.

Hermione and Harry's Bedroom

The night passed very slowly for Harry, as all he could do was watch Hermione sleep. When Harry finally got to sleep he was suddenly awoken by weird and strange noises from somewhere in his house. Harry slowly awoke and reached for Hermione and his wand, as he did this he woke Hermione with a start, but as soon as soon as she looked at Harry she knew something was going on but what?

Hermione: harry?

Harry: shhh Mione, I hear something strange.

Hermione: k

Harry looked down at his nightstand and reached for a button hidden on the side of it. As soon as the button was hit a map of the house came up and Hermione saw the South Wing and saw two names; Harry and Hermione: Bedroom. Hermione noticed Harry was looking all about the paper and it read floo network ON, then out of the corner of her eye she saw another name but couldn't make out what it read.

Hermione: Harry look there's the person, but I cannot read what it says.

Harry: Where?

Hermione: Right there Harry He or she is in the Library/Loft/Living Area

Harry: Alright Mione stay here. I will be right back

Hermione: Harry? I will not stay here!

Harry: I knew you would say that. Oh alright come on.

Hermione: Wand. Where's my wand?

Harry: Mione it's in your hand.

Hermione: Oh Duh.

Just as the couple came out of their wing they heard a voice, but they couldn't make it out. It was a very distant voice and they could only hear distant ooo's and ahh's. As they got closer Harry thought he heard the voice of...

Harry: No it couldn't be, could it?

Hermione: Couldn't be who Harry?

Harry: Oh my god it is him

Hermione: It's who? Oh I see, but how did he get in Harry?

Harry: I don't know, but we haven't spoken since last summer.

Hermione: Harry, I'm scared what if it is someone else?

Harry: It couldn't be.

Harry and Hermione started there way towards the upstairs Library to look down on the person who was once evil and mean and now standing on in their living room touching everything with his slimy, fatty, no good, rotten hands.

A/N Sooo Sorry for two things

1. Prolly really short 

2. I didn't tell you who it was, but I tried to leave a lot of hints.

Hers a couple you might not notice... Last summer and slimy fatty hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Sour Grapes: Chapter 8 by Dietpepsigurl

As Harry and Hermione had gotten closer to the railing they were both wondering how the heck he could use the floo network? Harry asked Hermione to stay there in the Library and wait till he found out why he is here? Harry descended from the stairs quickly, but quietly. When he reached him in the middle of the room he pointed his wand in the middle of his back.

Harry: Do not take another step do you understand?

? Mmhmm

Harry: Now will you please inform of why you are here in my home, Dudley?

Dudley: I.. I.. I was.. was here...t.. to inform you of the recent events that have taken place.

Harry: And why did you feel you needed to do that? Harry said with now a bit more anger

Dudley: Umm... I... I... Thought you would like to know about me getting married and all.

Harry: Well it is of no importance of me. And you are still in my living room in my house telling me some stupid bullshit I do not want to hear!

Hermione: Harry at least let him turn and face you to talk there has to be a reason why this worthless piece of cow dung is in our home?

Harry: Good point. Turn around Dudley

Dudley: Well I thought it of great importance seeing as how I am marrying a witch.

Harry: You Dudley Dursley is marrying a witch?

Dudley: Umm well yeah. Why do you seem so shocked?

Harry: Because I am a wizard and all my life I was treated horrible because of it and now you're marrying one of my kinds. GET OUT OF MY HOME DURSLEY! NOW!

Dudley: Umm Ok.

Harry: Enter here, throw this down and enter the words of where you would like to go. NOW GO!

Dudley: Umm Harry, I was wondering..., but couldn't finish his sentence because Hermione and Harry cut him off

Harry: LEAVE! 

Hermione: NOW!

Harry: Thank you Mimi(another pet name)

Dudley: Umm.. Ok here it goes Sunkist Shops.

Harry: Thank god he's gone

Hermione: Yeah. We are really going to have to remember to shut this thing off every night.

Harry: Well Of course, plus this week it's going to be off for our Honeymoon or did you forget.

Hermione: Harry of course I didn't forget

Harry: Well let's go to bed. but first we are switching this off.

Hermione and Harry went back to their bedroom and fell into a deep sleep. The only problem was that Dudley was able to apparate too, so he ended up on their front walk trying to get in, but their was some type of force field around Harry's house. Dudley knew that would have to come outside at some point to get that Wizard magazine, so he waited all night and all morning. 

Sorry this chapter is sooo short, but the next chapter is all about their vacation and how Harry does something bad to Dudley. 

This story will not be posted as much and as quickly on Fan Fiction. Net it will be posted quicker and faster at my group site, and I encourage you all to join, post, read, and look at the pictures I will have up soon. REMEMBER I am not stopping this story, and another note this story has not been added to that site because I have to get the rest of the chapter off of another computer first, but another of my stories has it is called Beginning To End.... Thanks to ALL of my reviewers, and review if you haven't PLEASE...


	9. chapter 9

Sour Grapes Chapter 9~~~~~~~~~~~~~By Dietpepsigurl (who by the way is drinking Diet Wild Cherry Pepsi uh oh.. lol) Ok Enough, Enough, Enough.... I would Like To THANK ALL OF MY REVIEWERS THANK YOU ALL VERY MUCH!!!!! YIPPEE

Here's The Story.... 9-4-03

Harry: Hermione sweetie get up we have to get ready to leave.

Hermione: hmm?

Harry: Come on sweetie its time to get up

Hermione: Alright, alright I'm up.

Harry: Good, Now where would you like to go?

Hermione: Hmm, well lets see... How about back to bed?

Harry: Hahahaha so funny. now really where would you like to go?

Hermione: Harry can't we just stay home, this place has everything that everywhere else would have please? 

Harry: Well only because I cannot say no to that face.

Hermione: GREAT! Now lets go down stairs and get some breakfast and read what new in the Wizarding World.

Harry: Ok lets go. Are you cooking or do you want to me to cook?

Hermione: I will and while I am doing that will you run outside and get the paper?

Harry: of course

Harry led Hermione downstairs and made sure she made it to the kitchen. When that was done Harry walked over to the Door and told the magic word for it to open. Harry walked outside and immediately noticed something in the yard. As Harry got a little closer he noticed what it was.

Harry: DUDLEY DURSLEY! 

Dudley: HUH what?

Harry: WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING ON MY FRONT LAWN!? 

Dudley: Well you wouldn't listen to me so I apparated to you front door, but I couldn't get to it.

Harry: SO I HAD NO REASON AND NO INTENTIONS OF LISTENING TO YOU!!!! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THE WORDS LEAVE NOW!! OR ARE YOU TO STUPID AND FAT HEADED TO LISTEN TO ME!!! SEE THIS IS MY HOME YOU CAN'T FORCE YOUR WAY IN AND YOU HAVE NO AUTHORITY OVER ME SO TAKE YOU FAT LARD ASS OFF MY PROPERTY! NOW!!!!! As Harry yelled all of this his anger grew so much that you could see the magic running through his veins. Hermione had heard the yelling and ran outside to see harry glowing, sparking.

Hermione: NO! Harry baby calm down please.

Harry: DUDLEY I DO NOT KNOW HOW YOU HAVE THE POWER OR SHOULD I SAY THE BRAINS TO DO WHAT YOU HAVE DONE, BUT I WANT YOU TO LEAVE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!!!!! BEFORE SOMETHING BAD HAPPENS THAT I CANNOT STOP!

Hermione: Harry stop! 

Harry: Mione I am not doing anything it the magic on its own.

Hermione: Harry please baby I don't need you going to Azkaban at 17 almost 18. Please Harry.

Hermione had almost broke down into tears until she saw Harry moving back towards the house and the sparks and the glowing were almost gone. Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione with more passion and wildness than ever before.

Harry: Thank you Mione who knows what would have happened?

Dudley: Hahahaha look little old baby Potter has to have his Mud Blood girlfriend stop him. 

Harry: For your information she is my wife. You FAT MOTHER FUCKER NOW DO AS I SAY AND GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!!!! NOW!!!

Dudley: 'oh no what had happened it said if they married all evil would be lost and only the light would survive. oh no master will kill me. oh no what has happened???'

Dudley was scurrying around the front of their house trying to figure out how they had gotten married with out anyone knowing. Harry and Hermione were both wondering what the hell he was mumbling about, but as soon as Harry heard "only the light would survive" he knew exactly what he was worried about.

Harry: Mimi get inside he's here to kill us.

Hermione: What do you mean Harry: I will inform you later of the prophecy that Dumbledore informed of when I was very little.

Hermione Ran inside, but not to hide, but to get her wand of course. Harry stood outside and just as soon as Dudley looked up harry pointed his wand and yelled the killing curse along with Hermione so Dudley was really dead by the time the curses hit him.

Hermione: Harry *Sob* when *sob* will all of this stop?

Harry: Hermione its over the prophecy was fulfilled look we both hit his mark which tied him with every follower of Voldie. Plus that only happens if you hit that mark twice with killing curse and we did it, Now our children and our children's children will be able to live free of any worry. Now what do you say to starting our Honeymoon?

Hermione: I think that sounds perfect as long as we can eat some breakfast and then take some showers. Frankly Harry you smell and if you smell I would hate to know how much I smell. 

Harry: Well then glad I can count on you for honesty. *laughing very hard*

Hermione: Maybe I will go eat you can take a shower, you really smell. *smirking as big as the sun*

~~~Ok Everyone that was it I know I know I said that there Honey moon would be in there, but I have decided to do a two part thing, and that's tomorrow only because I have to study the stupid presidents and some dumb homework so I will post sometime Friday afternoon or Friday night. Till then everyone......


	10. Chapter 10

Sour Grapes Chapter 10~~~~The Honey Moon~~~~~ By Dietpepsigurl

"Oh So you think its funny to make fun of people who need a shower and some breakfast? We'll see what happens now Mrs. Potter. 

Harry ran towards Hermione and picked her up over his shoulder and ran into the house.

Hermione: Harry JAMES POTTER put me down!

Harry: Nope, but I have to inform you that you smell and I am going to help you get clean by putting you in there myself.

Hermione: Harry you would not do that?

Harry: Oh yes I would!

Hermione: Harry Nooooo!

And Then Boom! Hermione was in the shower with it on full blast cold screaming at harry, but e couldn't hear her. After he had put Hermione in there he went and made breakfast. After Hermione was done showering and Harry was done they both sat down to a wonderful breakfast with each other. The whole day was filled with Laughter and jokes and gags. By the end of the day they had both found there way upstairs and onto to their bed.

Harry: Mione that was the best day I have had in a long time since last summer at the beach.

Hermione: Me too Harry Me too.

Harry: Mione I love you very much!

Hermione: Well I would hope so. *Giggling uncontrollably*

Harry: I see how it is I say I love you and you laugh. Fine then be that way. *Smirking the size of Texas*

Hermione: Oh Fine I love you too. Just go and ruin my fun why don't you?

Before Harry could say anything Hermione leaned over and kissed harry hard on the lips. Hermione was about to pull away. But Harry deepened the kiss and in one swift motion harry was on top of Hermione kissing her ravagly. Harry then ended their kiss and started leaving small traces of kisses down her neck, he then leaned up and looked hermione in the eyes staring at her for what seemed like eternity to them "Hermione?" "Yes" "do you want to continue?" "Harry if we don't continue I think I will go insane without having you." She said matter-of-factly "Are you sure?" "I've never been surer in my life." Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione with more passion and fire than ever. Hermione let a small moan escape form her mouth. Hermione reaching her hands up and down the front of Harry's chest fumbling with his shirt desperately trying to get it undone. Harry was having the same problem with hermione shirt because it zipped up in the back. Instead of waiting all that time to get everything undone Harry Leaned down and lifted Hermione on to him so they both had better angles to get to were thy needed to get. Hermione was all over Harry kissing and de-clothing him. By the time harry was de-clothed they were both in pure ecstasy.

The night wore on for both of them Harry and Hermione had felt so much more than anybody would ever feel in one lifetime. Harry and Hermione spent the rest of the night cuddling and sleeping, both with silly grins on their faces.

Almost every night was like this for them (seeing as how they are on their honeymoon) except for those night when they just talked and stayed in each other's arms. You would usually think that it is mostly the guys who can't keep their hands away form their women, except in this case it was Hermione doing everything in her power to get harry back in bed with her even if it was right after breakfast she was nipping at his heels. Harry of course did what she wanted, of course what man wouldn't. Those two weeks were spent with love, care, happiness, joy, laughter, and many new things..........

Thanks everyone for reading will update soon only because NO HOMEWORK THIS WEEKEND.... YIPPEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you to all of my reviewers if you want to you should all join my group at yahoo it has all of my stories and new pictures from the upcoming movie Prisoner of Azkaban which is said to released in June of 2004 instead of November for some reasons of money and other things.

The adress is so come and join be happy be merry yippee


	11. AN

****

Sorry to inform you that I may not be able to 

Upload anything for awhile because me new computer has XP and 

Will not change into HTML format very weird I know.

But I do have a site for all of my fan fics

www.groups.yahoo.com/hpf_f_fanatics/

you can go there and view all of my stories

Sour grapes is updated and I have yet to update the rest. But I will

Thank You

Especially to my reviewers and constant readers

If anyone know how I can change them into HTML format

please tell me at jinglebells@eminem.com


	12. chapter 11

****

Sour Grapes Chapter 11~~~~~~By Dietpepsigurl

Their honeymoon when by a lot faster than expected, but they both spent there time together loving the comfort of each other. When it was their last day on their honeymoon Hermione really wanted her and Harry to look different. (A/N ok here's what I am going for a kind of punkish look, you have to remember that they are only 17 almost 18 so you know I thought I would give it a try.) Hermione had gotten Harry up real early to go shopping. Hermione first took Harry to get his haircut and her haircut. Harry had gotten all of his raven locks cut so only you could spike it. Hermione had gotten hers cut to about chin level, each strand of her was a different length. After they spent an hour getting their hair done they walked over to Princess Mimi's Punk Place.

Harry: Oh No Mione I will not go to some Princess store to get new clothes. I love you but not in there.

Hermione: *small chuckle* Harry that's just the title silly.

Harry: Oh. Are you sure?

Hermione: yes

Harry: Ok lets go before I change my mind.

They both walked in and saw a store full of collars with spikes, bracelets, hats, everything you needed to get the look Hermione was looking for, then she saw it the one thing she brought Harry in here the hair that you sit in to get your ear pierced. 

Hermione: Harry over here.

Harry: Yes Mione?

Hermione: Sit

Harry: why?

Hermione: Your ear that's why. Umm excuse me miss a little helps over here.

Attendant: Yes

Hermione: we need to piercings on him please

Attendant: ok where?

Hermione: One on the bottom the other on his brow. Wait make that three put one through the cartilage too.

Attendant: Ok ready sir

Harry: As ready as I will ever be.

Attendant: Ok there you go your done.

Harry: Really?

Attendant: yeah we are magic folk you know that right?

Harry: yeah of course.

Attendant: When you are done just come over here and pay for purchases and the piercing are free except you will need to buy the kind of earrings you want.

Harry: Ok thanks

Hermione: Here I want this one for your brow and we need matching cartilage ones, and you can pick out the bottom one. 

They were like this for almost two hours they had bought bracelets, spikes, pants, shirts, earrings, and hair color. When they got home they found their best friend waiting for them only he didn't notice them so they played a little humorous trick on him.

Ron: Oh hello you must friends of Harry and Hermione's right?

Harry: yeah of course

Hermione: yeah we met them at a GC concert.

Harry: Umm you must be Rick?

Ron: No it's Ron

Harry: Oh sorry mate, well listen we will be right down. In a sec we have some more things we got to do.

Ron: Wait I don't think Hermione and Harry would like it if you were walking around their house like that.

Harry: Oh trust me they don't mind we stayed over last night.

Ron: Oh

Harry: We will be back

Ron: Umm ok. Ron didn't know it but he could sense that he knew them from somewhere, 'but where do I know them from?'

Harry and Hermione returned with their new clothes on and their new earrings and their hair a different color. Harry's was blue and Hermione's was bright red.


	13. Chapter 12

Sour Grapes Chapter 12

****

Harry lay with Hermione for awhile until he thought it was ok to leave her there and sleep. When he finally decided to get up he thought he would surprise Hermione with a great dinner by the fire. Harry created the most wonderful dinner that he could think of; pasta with Alfredo sauce with steamed vegetables and lemon chicken on the side. Harry had all of it done in about an hour he raced through the living room to get everything setup before she woke up. When he had everything setup he went upstairs quickly, but quietly. Harry walked down the long corridor to their room and opened the large door.

Harry: Mione wake up.

Hermione: what is it Harry? Is something wrong?

Harry: No baby, but I made us dinner.

Hermione: Oh Harry you didn't have to do that I would have made dinner.

Harry: Well that would be kind of difficult you were sleeping and all.

Hermione: Well you could of come up here and told me that you were hungry and I would've made dinner.

Harry: Yeah I know you would've that the thing though I wanted to make dinner for you tonight. Don't say another thing Hermione Potter, I wanted to make you dinner tonight so no more objections just a nice quiet relaxing evening by the fire. Ok?

Hermione: Ok, but on one condition.

Harry: And what would that be?

Hermione: you have to kiss me right now!

Harry: that can be arranged.

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione ravishly with only one thing in his mind 'make her happy'. Harry new something with Hermione wasn't right it wasn't anything evil, but he knew that she was acting very strange and so was Ron. He wasn't sure, but he also knew that Ron wasn't telling him something. That night wore on Harry was delighted that Hermione loved his dinner and was glad she was acting ok again. Now all he had to do was find out what was up with Ron? And then he would find out what Hermione wasn't telling him. Harry's mind started swarming with questions like 'Were they having an affair with each other?' 'Did Ron join the Dark side?' an 'Why has Hermione took it upon herself to change us? Although I do like it especially the piercings'

Sorry it is very short, but I will update tommorow or later tonight remember to go to my site www.groups.yahoo.com/hpf_f_fanatics it has all of my stories.....

Thanks to my reviewers. And to the one who wrote that I need to use quotations why? It is written the way it is so that I do not have to use quotes, any way thanks for reviewing and that was not meant to sound bitchy. if it did sound like I am sorry.


	14. Chapter 13

Sour Grapes Chapter 13~~~~~~

  
  


Harry's mind was swarming with possible answers to his questions about Ron, the only thing he could not answer was why Hermione was acting so strange? He had a million of different thoughts racing through his mind he didn't even notice what was happening next to him until he heard a blood curdling scream.

  


Harry: HERMIONE! HERMIONE? MIONE???? WAKE UP! MIONE, WAKE UP! PLEASE, OH DEAR MERLIN WHAT HAS HAPPENED? 

  


Harry picked Hermione up and ran to the fire place, he threw floo powder down on the ground and yelled 'Nurse Pompfrey', when he had landed in the clinic area of hogwarts, he set Hermione down on the bed and yelled for the nurse in the room to help. The Nurse ran as fast as possible to her clinic wondering why someone was screaming for her.

  


Harry: Poppy, Poppy help we need help in here!

Poppy: What is it? Oh Dear, Mr Potter? Is that you?

Harry: Yes, but you have to hurry Hermione will not wake up, please you gotta help.

Poppy: Mr. Potter you must leave now, she could be contagious or worse? I must find out! You should leave right away Mr. Potter.

Harry: I... I.. But..

Poppy: Mr. Potter! You must go to Dumbledore right away! Go now!

  


Harry left in search for his old headmaster Dumbledore. As he reached the stone gargoyle and it all of a sudden jumped out of the way. Harry made his way up the stairs and opened the door to Dumbledore's office. As he entered he found Dumbledore waiting for him in his chair.

  


Dumbledore: Aw Mr. Potter I have been expecting you.

Harry: Albus? Do you know what is wrong with Hermione?

Dumbledore: Yes and No. For one thing Harry Hermione is in a coma, and two we have yet to find a reason for this, but there is one possible reason.

Harry: And that would be?

Dumbledore: She is pregnant with a very magical child Harry, other than that we don't know what else it could be?

Harry: Wait Hermione could be pregnant with our child and she is in a coma because the child is very powerful?

Dumbledore: Yes. Harry has anyone ever told you that your mother went into a coma 2 weeks before you were born?

Harry: No, but I did know of a small complication before I was born, so that must have been it.

Dumbledore: Well I believe that with yourself and Hermione being married and having children that you will always have very, very magical children. Harry. 

Harry: How? I mean Hermione is very powerful, but I am no where close to her.

Dumbledore: Oh Harry, but you are and I know you know this, your just to humble to acknowledge this. You always have never wanted to admit that you were special. Ever! But you are and now having your own children especially with Hermione you will have one powerful family.

Harry: This is scary Albus. Will she be ok, and will our child be ok?

Dumbledore: Yes they will, but for now she will be in a very deep sleep until they let her come out. For now Harry go to the infirmary and get some rest. 

Harry: Thank you Albus

Dumbledore: It is nothing at all Harry.

  
  


A/N Well there it is another chapter, next time will be Hermione in her coma. 

  


To the reviewers Thank you to all who have reviewed and read. There are two people or maybe just one person who do not like that I gave Harry piercings, well I am sorry that you don't like, but I like guys with their bottom and top ear pierced and some look really good with their eyebrow pierced, its just the way I am. I am so sorry that you don't like, but if you wrote a story and harry was a prep I would so not say anything about it to you, because that's how you would see your guy, so please let me see them as I see them. 

  


Thanks

  


Dietpepsigurl

  



End file.
